The Lead
by JenniBMHG1023
Summary: Hercules got the lead in the play, and he is not happy about it. He knew that his younger brother, Perseus, had wanted the male lead, hoping that he would finally be able to tell Helen how he felt, even if it was scripted. What extremes will Hercules go through to give his younger brother what he wants? Modern Greek Mythology Story.


**Hey guys :) Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a long time, but I've been super busy with school work :/ Being a freshman in high school isn't easy haha.**

**Well anyway, in English we've been learning about Greek Mythology and my teacher wanted us to do a modern story that involved Greek Mythology characters and stuff like that. So when I was finished with my Modern Greek Story, I thought, "Hey, why don't I post this thing up on fanfiction?"**

**So I did, and now here you go :)**

"And we have Hercules as the lead in the play!" Apollo, the drama teacher, said with a grin plastered onto his face. His golden blonde hair was as messy as usual, and his blue eyes had a mischievous glint in them. His smile was as piercingly bright as the sun, its shine showing years of perfect brushing and flossing.

Although Apollo was as ecstatic as ever, the boy that was just announced to be the lead was anything but happy. Hercules really did not want to be the lead in Mr. Apollo's play (Apollo said that calling him by his last name made him feel old, but calling him by his first name seemed too casual, so he _insisted _that everyone address him as Mr. Apollo), and he did not try at all in the mandatory auditions ("Everyone that is in drama class must audition for the play, no ifs, ands, or buts!" was what Mr. Apollo had told the class).

"_Okay, try to say you're line with a little more emotion. Remember Hercules, you love the girl in front of you," Apollo told Hercules very carefully. Hercules blew a lock of his hair from his face in an exaggerated manner and turned to face his partner, Megara, who crossed her arms across her chest in an annoyed fashion. She rolled her eyes at Hercules, obviously blaming him as to why she was still being forced to stand on the stage. Hercules stuck his tongue out at her._

"_And, action!" Apollo said into his horn._

"_My dear and lovely Angela, please allow me to take you out on a date tonight," Hercules said in an overly dramatic tone, a smirk playing on his lips. Meg laughed, but she tried to conceal her snickers by covering her mouth with her small and delicate hand. But Hercules knew that her hand was anything but delicate; he's been slapped and punched by it before and he had not enjoyed it._

"_Hercules," Apollo said while shaking his head. "That was not your line."_

"_Oh yeah, I'm sorry," Hercules said while flashing Meg a dazzling smile. The girl gave him a small smile back and then motioned her head towards Mr. Apollo._

"_It doesn't matter you guys. You could get off the stage now," Apollo told the pair. They both nodded their heads and made their way off the stage. _

"_So should I pick you up at seven?" Hercules asked Meg as they walked towards the door. The girl laughed._

"_You're going to have to try a lot harder than that Herc, but that was cute," She told him, a smirk playing on her face as she sashayed away. Hercules shook his head._

'_One day I'll get her,' he thought. 'One day…'_

"_Hey Hercules!" Hercules turned around at the sound of his name being called. A grin made its way onto his face as he saw his younger brother, Perseus, run up to him. The younger sibling was almost as tall as Hercules, but looked completely different from his older brother. Perseus had messy dark brown hair with piercing green eyes, while the elder sibling had messy blond hair with startling electric blue eyes. Perseus was noticeably paler than Hercules, and Hercules was obviously more laid back than his younger brother. Their only similarity seemed to be their messy hair._

"_Yeah Perce?" Hercules asked as he ruffled his little brother's hair._

_Perseus slapped his older brother's hand away and asked, "How were the auditions? Were they hard? Do you think you got the lead?"_

_Hercules laughed at his little brother's anxiousness and said, "No Perce, they weren't hard and I most definitely did not get the part. I didn't even say the lines right, so don't worry,"_

_Perseus grinned at his brother and said, "Thanks bro, you're the best."_

"_You know it,"_

_Hercules smiled as he watched his younger brother walk away, glad that he had given away his part to his brother._

Or so he thought. Hercules had no idea how he landed himself the lead after that horrible looked towards his younger sibling at the end of the room and gave him an apologetic smile. Perseus shrugged sadly and slouched into his chair. Hercules only had about two seconds to feel sorry for his brother when Mr. Apollo made another announcement.

"Now give it up for the lead's understudy, Perseus!" Hercules face palmed himself and watched as his little brother slumped into his chair in shame.

'_Damn it, Apollo,' _Hercules thought while sending the teacher a small glare. Either the smiling teacher didn't notice it or he simply did not care.

Perseus looked dreamily over to the most beautiful girl in school, Helen, who had gotten the female lead. Perseus had really wanted the lead hoping that he would finally be able to tell Helen how he felt, even if it was scripted.

Hercules could not stand the look of longing and defeat on his little brother's face. More importantly, he could not stand the fact that he was responsible for that pitiful look on his younger brother's face.

Hercules knew what he had to do.

1

0

2

3

"Dad, Mr. Apollo put me as the lead in the play," Hercules told his father once he got home. Hercules darted his eyes towards the clock on the wall, knowing that he only had 20 minutes before his younger sibling would return home from basketball practice.

Zeus looked up from _The God's of Time Newspaper _and stared at his older son; the same electric colored pair of blue eyes stared at each other before Zeus heaved a sigh.

"Okay, so?" The father asked his son, obviously wanting to go back to his newspaper. He really wanted to know if Athena really had invested over 2,000 drachmas into Artemis's investment. Well if she had, she probably had very good reason to. Athena was always right, wasn't she? Zeus knew she would gain something from this action eventually.

Zeus focused his attention back to his son, raising his eyebrow when he saw his offspring giving him an annoyed look.

"I don't want to be in the play and you're the principal of the school. Could you please do me the kind favor as to _get me out of it_," Hercules told his father in a very exasperated manner, emphasizing the last bit of his statement by gritting his teeth. He looked at his father in a very hopeful manner, knowing very well that his father had the power to do what he was asking him to.

Why Hercules didn't want to be in the play, Zeus had no idea. Maybe it was because he didn't know his lines, or maybe it was because he didn't like his character. Zeus honestly did not care and he saw no reason as to why he should not try to help his son out.

This is why he answered his son with, "I'll see what I could do." Hercules knew that he was almost positively out of the play, so he pumped up his fist in victory.

1

0

1

3

"Why should I remove Hercules from the role? He was splendid in the auditions," Apollo said dismissively, hospitably handing Zeus a cup of coffee. Zeus immediately tasted the sweet taste of ambrosia creamer, and he relished it for a few seconds before getting back to the task at hand.

"Apollo, what exactly would it take for you to reconsider my son's involvement in the play?" Zeus asked his coworker.

Apollo let the question hang in the air for a few seconds. The drama teacher obviously knew that Hercules did not want nor cared about being in the play. He also knew that Hercules was such a _horrid _actor. But he was a drama teacher at heart, and he could not let the most perfect couple _not_ turn into an item.

My, my, Apollo was such a _gossip_. He knew that Helen of Troy was single handedly the most beautiful girl in the whole school, and with beauty came popularity. He also knew that Hercules was single handedly the most handsome boy in the whole school, and with his charmingly wonderful good looks also came popularity. The only person that could possibly compete with Hercules was his younger brother.

'_Hmm,' _Apollo thought to himself. _'Young Perseus wasn't too bad at the auditions. In fact, he was pretty good.'_

The drama teacher dismissed that thought and looked back at Zeus. Apollo still believed that Hercules should get with Helen, but his boss had asked him a question and was expecting an answer.

"Well, I see no reason to take him out of the play unless he gets injured or sick,"

That statement was of course a lie. Apollo could find many reasons as to why he should take Hercules out of the play. Hercules was a horrible actor. Hercules did not care. Hercules was horribly infatuated with that girl. That girl, Megara, who was also a horrible actor. Hercules was infatuated with a horrible actor and was _not _infatuated with a soon-to-be best actress nominee like Helen of Troy. Hercules's younger brother was better than him in the acting department.

Perseus was much better suited for the role.

Those were enough reasons as to why Apollo could even consider removing Hercules from his high school spectacle.

1

0

2

3

Hercules looked across the hallway and gulped. Bull, or the Minotaur as everyone knew him by, stood in front of his purple locker and threw things into it. Hercules wouldn't be surprised if they were the bodies of dead kittens. The boy cringed visibly when he could have sworn that he had heard a _'Meow' _coming from inside the Minotaur's locker.

The Minotaur was not a pretty sight. The boy very much resembled an actual bull, nose ring and all. His nostrils flared involuntarily at anything that moved, making him appear as if he were very angry.

He probably was.

Hercules took a deep breath and made his way towards the Minotaur.

"Hey, you!" He yelled. "You smell like cow shit!" The Minotaur huffed, and Hercules focused his attention on the bully's nose ring; it wiggled as his nostrils flared. The Minotaur threw himself at Hercules and punched the boy with all of his red hot anger. Hercules closed his eyes and tried to think of his happy place, a place where pegasi ate sweets and rainbows appeared without any rain. Hercules thought of his happy place, hoping that he would not perish form the pain.

The pain surged on despite his efforts to pacify it.

1

0

2

3

"Thanks big bro," Perseus told his brother when he got home. The younger boy had heard of what his brother had done at school that day. No one was ever crazy enough to confront the Minotaur, so he figured that Hercules must have had good reason to do what he did. It wasn't until her saw Mr. Apollo wailing about his _'perfect male lead' _being injured that he put two and two together.

"No problem," Hercules told his younger brother.

"You got your leg broken for me," The younger sibling stated while pointing at the cast on his brother's foot. A small smirk was forming on Perseus's face as he scratched his head.

"Don't expect me to do it again,"

"Wouldn't dream of it,"

And that is the bittersweet ending of how Perseus got the lead in the play.

**Okay, few things. This was an assignment that I did last minute (meaning the wee hours of the morning) so sorry if you don't like it that much. As for the _1023 _time lapses, that is because my birthday is on Oct. 23 :) **

**For those of you who liked this story, great, and for those of you who did not like it, still great. If you didn't like it or you have a different idea that you might want for me to write, just PM me or leave it in the reviews :) **

**Speaking of which, review guys! I really would appreciate it, and if you want to add me to your favorite authors list, by all mean, you could go ahead and do that too :)**

**-Jenni**


End file.
